Morgan's Mom
by MomolovesKai
Summary: Morgan sabía que su madre era la mejor del universo y le daba igual que solo Lucina y él lo supieran, bueno, pronto también lo sabría su hermanita. Alternative Universe.


**_Bueno..._**_tenía mucho tiempo queriendo hacer algo de este palo. Amo mucho a mi Avatar y mucho más a Linfan/Morgan. Creo que con el Avatar, Brady, Cordelia y Aversa, Linfan es mi personaje favorito. Esto era y es un regalo para Kai, pues estoy deseando que juegue por su propia mano a Fire Emblem Awakening ya que ha probado el de Game Boy. Disfrutad de ello._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ La franquicia de Fire Emblem es de su respectivo creador, no mía._

* * *

Cada mañana, cuando su tía Emmeryn les dejaba en la escuela de camino a su trabajo, Morgan se quedaba mirando el coche marchar pensando en su mamá. Al menos le daba tiempo a pensar tranquilo unos segundos antes de que su primo Owain lo golpease en el brazo con fuerza.

Siempre se preguntaba cómo sería que su mamá les llevase, en vez de su tía, y les diese un besito de despedida.

Lucina a veces compartía sus pequeños pensamientos pero era tan de vez en cuando que no se acordaba de la última vez que había ocurrido. Su padre y su tía Emmeryn les habían explicado a él y a su hermana que desde que su madre había tenido a su hermanita Linfan, estaba algo frágil de salud. Si a eso le sumabas que se habían mudado desde Plegia a Ylisse antes de que ocurriera eso y ya estaba delicada, pues parecía que todo se juntaba.

¡No había podido ver su colegio nuevo siquiera! Por otra parte su mamá trabajaba desde casa la mayor parte del tiempo y si le sumabas que apenas podía salir, parecía que su mamá solo existía para ellos.

Había escuchado a escondidas que aquella ciudad era la ciudad natal de su padre, por lo que había crecido allí hasta que conoció a su mamá…

¡Realmente eso no le importaba a Morgan! No era el quiz de la cuestión. Y ese niño tonto de la clase de Owain, Iñigo, no lo arreglaba si le estaba preguntando todo el rato. Morgan apretó sus manitas alrededor de las cinchas de la mochila a su espalda y caminó hacia su salón tranquilamente y en silencio.

Al llegar solo estaba Cynthia jugando con Poppy, su peluche con forma de pegaso que siempre llevaba. Se sentó a su lado, como desde que había llegado, y la miró jugar. Sabía que eran siempre los primeros en llegar, así que no le preocupaba en absoluto que pudiera ocurrir.

—Mor, ¿quieres jugar conmigo luego?—la pregunta de la niña de coletas le sorprendió un poco, pero asintió rápidamente con las mejillas rosas.—¡Bien! Ehm…¿Jugamos entonces a monstruos contra caballeros?

Morgan se había resignado a ser monstruo desde la primera vez que Cynthia había visto su único y ajado peluche. Era un dragón morado, siempre lo llevaba encima, su padre decía que era el único regalo que su abuelo materno le había hecho en sus cinco años y medio de vida.

Iba a decir algo, pero sintió como moría antes de salir de su garganta cuando entraron Nah y Noire en la clase. A partir de ahí, el día transcurrió tranquilo como siempre. En el recreo jugó a monstruos y caballeros con Cynthia, como prometió, mientras tomaba su sándwich con mucho cuidado de que no cayera al suelo. Vio a lo lejos como su hermana jugaba con los niños de su clase y quiso acercarse a saludar, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no era buena idea.

Tras jugar un buen rato con Cynthia, consiguió sentarse y descansar. Siempre le cansaba jugar a lo mismo prácticamente todos los días y su compañero de clases, Yarne, siempre se le preguntaba lo mismo.

—No sé porqué juegas con ella, siempre tiene que ser la buena y tu el malo.—siempre tenía un tono asustadizo o triste, Morgan no había logrado descifrar la voz del niño de tez morena.

Se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a contestarle, pero el destino era cruel con él aquel día. Un silbido hizo que muchos girasen la cabeza y vieron como sus maestras estaban reunidas allí al frente, llamándoles a todos.

Morgan tomó a su peluche y fue rápido hacia el lugar. Su tía Emmeryn decía que siempre debía obedecer a lo que las maestras decían, sin rechistar, incluso cuando no tengan razón siempre aclaraba su tío Brontë. Pronto llegó el niño de gafas de clase de Lucina, Laurent, y luego su hermana. De ahí todos se agruparon a su alrededor. Su tía Aversa, y también la maestra de su salón, le regaló una sonrisa leve antes de que la maestra de Owain, Philia, y el maestro de Lucina, Yen'fai, comenzaran a hablar.

—Pronto será Navidad y habíamos pensado realizar una obra de teatro—Morgan escuchó como su primo soltaba un grito alegre, haciendo reír a una chica de coletas que había en su clase, creía recordar que se llamaba Severa.—Todos tendréis un papel aunque dentro de unos días podréis proponer cuales os gustarían más y así poder elegir las cosas más fácilmente.

—Lo más importante es que mañana habrá una reunión para vuestros padres e informarles de la actividad.—Yen'fai levantó un dedo, advirtiéndoles.—Por lo tanto…

—Profesor…—la voz de Nah se alzó suave.

—...eh…dime pequeña—cortó el hombre viendo a la niña más bajita de todos.

—Morgan quiere decir algo…—señaló a su compañero, que alzaba su mano y nadie le había visto.

Su rostro era serio pero tenía las mejillas sonrojadas de forma inevitable. No le solía gustar ser el centro de atención. Lucina, a través de una rejilla de su tupido flequillo, observó a su hermanito.

—¿Qué ocurre Morgan?—preguntó Aversa con una mueca en cierto modo incómoda, pues sabía que podría preguntar el niño.

—¿Tienen que venir ambos papás a la reunión, señorita?—su tío Brontë le había enseñado que no debía llamar tía a Aversa cuando estuviera en la escuela.

Owain parpadeó levemente, interesado en aquello, mientras Brady bajó la mirada frotándose el cabello con una de sus manos. Por lo que a ellos respectaba estaban en un caso parecido al de Morgan.

—Sería lo ideal, pero puede venir otra persona si uno de ellos no puede—Philia le sonrió de forma alentadora.—La reunión se hará para ver las ayudas con las que contamos, ya que queremos que vuestras familias participen también en el evento…

Y allí Morgan dejó de escuchar por completo, sabía que su hermana atendería por él. No se sentía bien tras haber escuchado aquello, de hecho, no se sintió bien durante todo el camino de la escuela hasta casa de su tía Lissa, dónde pasarían aquella tarde. Tampoco se sintió bien durante la tarde, mientras veía tras su libreta de dibujos como Brady, Owain y Lucina jugaban. Cuando su padre les recogió casi a la hora de la cena, al mismo tiempo que la mamá de Brady le venía a buscar, se acurrucó como pudo en el asiento y al llegar a casa fue cuando vio por primera vez en todo el día a su madre.

Se lanzó a sus brazos sin dudarlo en cuanto atravesó el umbral de la cocina. Con suerte llevaba a su hermanita a la espalda con el trasportín de bebés, así que lo pudo hacer con calma. Ella lo abrazó fuerte, tomándolo como pudo en brazos, y después besó la frente de Lucina cuando fue a saludarla.

—Alguien está mimoso hoy…—susurró mientras le sentaba en la encimera y le quitaba su abrigo y su mochila. Morgan sabía que su madre lo estaba leyendo, que sabía que detrás de su flequillo sus ojos estaban tristes.—Bueno, bueno, entonces lo que necesita es…¡esto!

Morgan no pudo evitar ponerse a reír por las cosquillas que su madre le hacía en la barriga. Sabía que eso lo calmaba lo suficiente y cuando acababa de hacerle cosquillas, siempre le abrazaba fuerte contra su pecho para que descansara en lo que le llevaba al salón.

Para Morgan, definitivamente, su madre era la mejor del mundo. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero para él lo era.

La mamá de Cynthia cocinaba muy bien, por ejemplo, pero siempre que miraba a su padre sentía algo en su pequeño estómago que le hacía querer pegarle en la espinilla. En cambio la mamá de Nah era muy divertida y siempre les llevaba a jugar al parque, lo malo era que a veces era más niña que ellos. Y la mamá de Noire…la mamá de Noire provenía de la misma ciudad de la que era su mamá, de hecho la conocía y tan bien que Morgan sentía muchas veces que le recorría un extraño escalofrío por su forma de ser.

Pero su mamá…no era la mejor cocinera del universo, ¿vale? Pero sabía hacer sus platos favoritos a la perfección; también les llevaba a jugar al parque, pero muchas veces prefería que se quedaran en casa, pintando tirados en el suelo; y definitivamente su mamá a veces parecía una 'ermitaña' como su tío Brontë había dicho hace un tiempo, pero era cordial y amable con la gente que se dirigía a ella. Morgan no había sabido que era eso de ermitaña, pero su tía Aversa le había explicado que se le decía a la gente que no solía salir de casa mucho.

Aquella noche, cuando su mamá le dio un beso de buenas noches, no pudo evitar morderse la lengua cuando quiso preguntarle si podía ir ella a la reunión por una vez. Lucina les había explicado a sus padres todo lo que los profesores dijeron y les entregó la hoja que les dieron para que pudieran leerla mejor. Su padre había sonreído y dicho que iría él con tía Emmeryn, ya que su madre tenía asuntos importantes en la agencia.

¡Él quería que su madre fuera para demostrarles a los demás que su mamá era la mejor del mundo!

Pero al día siguiente decidió mantener un suave silencio que Lucina reconocía como tristeza en su hermano. Le conocía muy bien y por eso le abrazó y le acompañó hasta el salón de clases en aquella mañana, quedándose con él hasta que fue la hora de empezar las clases. De hecho, no se fue hasta que le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la niña que siempre jugaba con su hermano, no le daba buena vibra.

Durante todo el día, Aversa observó a su sobrino con cierto ojo crítico mientras que éste y Marcy, su hija, jugaban. No era habitual que ambos niños se juntaran para jugar o si quiera hablar pero aquel día parecía ser único. Aversa sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando vio la cara triste del niño resurgir casi cuando la hora de la reunión llegaba. Marcy la miró con sus profundos ojos rojizos, herencia de su padre, y la tomó de la mano para llamar su atención.

—Mo' está triste ma'—a Aversa le llevaba el diablo cuando escuchaba a su hija hablar así a pesar de su corta edad. —¿Si le doy una patada a la niña de coletas crees que ría?

—Tranquila, pequeña maleante, creo que a tu primo no le hará gracia que golpees a su amiga—Aversa rió ante la ocurrencia de su pequeña hija y la tomó en brazos sin dificultad, dirigiéndose hacia dónde la reunión se haría. —Además, una señorita…

—…¡no debe ser ruda! —la niña alzó sus bracitos y gruñó intentando sonar amenazadora, aunque solo parecía una gatita mona.

Aversa negó con la cabeza y dirigió su vista hacia dónde se encontraban todos los niños sentados. Los padres de todos ya estaban allí, bueno no de todos si decía la verdad. La idiota de su hermana y su marido eran los únicos que faltaban. Suspiró mientras se sentaba al lado de las sillas vacías que debían ocupar su hermana y su pareja, recibiendo una mirada desconfiada de Lucina. Su pequeña sobrina nunca se había fiado de ella, lo sabía, al contrario que Morgan que había desarrollado afinidad hacia ella. Marcy simplemente le dio unos golpecitos a Morgan para llamar su atención y dedicarle una sonrisa algo desdentada.

Morgan observó a su prima unas semanas menor y luego a su tía un instante, recibiendo una sonrisa de esas bonitas que regalaba de vez en cuando. Luego pasó su vista por toda la sala reconociendo a casi todos los padres de sus compañeros. Vio a su tía Lissa y a la mamá de Brady hablando tranquilamente una junto a la otra mientras que su tío Donnel, al cual hacía milenios que no veía, escuchaba con atención todo lo que su primo Owain le decía. Por lo que sabía, su tía y su tío ya no vivían juntos y por eso su tía pasaba mucho tiempo con la mamá de Brady. Su tío Henry le descubrió en su escaneo de la sala y le hizo una mueca intentando asustarlo, cosa a la que su tía Sully solo reaccionó golpeándole en la nuca y arrancando una pequeña risa de Kjelle. La mamá de Nah estaba parloteando como siempre mientras su marido, un señor enorme y silencioso, jugaba a las palmas con su hija. La mamá de Severa junto a la mamá de Cynthia y la de Iñigo, escuchaban lo que la mamá de Nah decía en lo que el señor Virion y su tío Frederick hablaban sobre algo que no tenía ni idea y que el señor Gregor escuchaba con atención. La señora Zelcher y su marido hablaban con los papás de Laurent, el niño que estaba detrás de su hermana mayor, y los papás de Yarne, su mejor amigo. La mamá de Noire conversaba en voz baja con su tía Aversa, la verdad es que nunca le había dado muy buena espina la mamá de Noire por lo que no hizo mucho caso…

…apenas se dio cuenta cuando la maestra Philia se puso frente a ellos, dispuesta a comenzar con la reunión. Morgan sintió su pequeño estómago retorcerse, queriendo gritar que esperaran por sus padres que ya llegaban.

—Supongo que tú tomas el lugar de los padres de Morgan y Lucina, Aversa—comentó con una sonrisa afable, haciendo que su tía moviese una mano quitándole importancia. —¡Bien! Comencemos por…

—¡Te dije que íbamos a llegar tarde! —se escuchó una voz masculina tras la puerta, haciendo que Morgan girase el rostro, reconociendo la voz de su padre.

—Si no te hubieras empeñado en llevar el trasportín de Linfan, hubiéramos llegado a tiempo cielo…—la puerta se abrió, haciendo que Morgan sintiera las mejillas ardiendo y las lágrimas subir a sus ojos. —Perdón por el retraso, problemas técnicos.

—Ya pensé que no llegabas niña. —masculló con una sonrisa su tía Aversa viendo cómo sus padres se acercaban. La piel de las hermanas era del mismo tono café, aunque el pelo de la menor era azulado y no carente de color.

—Nunca tarde, siempre a tiempo.

—¿A'Khar? —la mamá de Cynthia se puso en pie un momento, quizás impresionada.

—¿Quién más crees que te quitó a Chrom, ah?

Morgan solo pudo saltar a los brazos de su madre, sin dejar que aquella conversación se pudiera alargar de cualquier manera. Nunca, en toda su corta vida, había sentido tanta felicidad de golpe. A'Khar rodeó bien con sus brazos a su hijo, sentándose junto a Aversa y dándole un besito a Marcy en la frente. Chrom se sentó junto a su esposa con una gran y emocionada sonrisa, la cual nadie podría quitar en mucho tiempo. Era graciosa su apariencia, parecía que solo se había quitado la corbata y la chaqueta tras salir de trabajar y se había encasquetado el trasportín de tela para que su pequeña hija de año y medio fuera cómoda contra su pecho. Era innegable que fueran padre e hija.

Al estar ya todos por fin, Philia procedió a explicar la obra, pero Morgan no le prestaba atención y mecía sus piececillos feliz por estar en el regazo de su madre. Se sentía tan exultante que hasta le sacó la lengua a Iñigo cuando este le miró de reojo. A'Khar rio levemente, escuchaba lo que la profesora decía pero una de las pocas cosas que adoraba hacer era observar a su hijos. Aquella vez era Morgan quién ocupaba su atención y le acurrucó entre sus brazos, besando su coronilla mientras dejaba escapar una risita.

Le gustaban demasiado las sorpresas y más aún cuando estas la llevaban a presentarse frente a gente que tenía demasiado tiempo sin ver. Solo por ver la cara que había puesto esa estúpida de Sumia, lo repetiría mil veces.

No podía negar que era digna hermana de Aversa, a veces lo cruel se le pegaba demasiado.

* * *

**_Una pequeña _**_aclaración para que no haya confusiones. Marcy es Fem!Morgan/Linfan, le puse ese nombre ya que también le dicen Marc y lo derivé a Marceline y luego a Marcy. Brontë es mi avatar hombre, al cual casé con Emmeryn aunque casi lo acabo casando con Aversa. Digamos que tuvieron una sana relación entre los tres y al final fue Aversa quién trajo a Marcy al mundo (? Para mi Aversa es la hermana mayor de A'Khar, mi avatar, y todos los plegianos tienen la piel morena por tanto mis avatares también la tienen en mi imaginación. Las parejas en mi juego son las siguientes para un poco más de info: Sumia/Frederick, Cordelia/Virion, Miriel/Vaike, Maribelle/Ricken, Lissa/Donnel, Panne/Lon'qu, Olivia/Gregor, Nowi/Kellam, Zelcher/Stahl, Gaius/Tharja, Sully/Henry y Avatar/Chrom. Oh si, Ricken murió por alguna razón y Lissa y Donnel están separados, por lo que Maribelle y Lissa pues eso, son novias/churris/pareja~_

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
